Morning Song
by TrisscarPrisstal
Summary: When Maya Hart wakes up early she starts to sing. Lucas wakes up to the sound of of her voice, and the two share a pleasant morning with musical words.


They were always the type to set the standards for other relationships.

With their constant banter and stolen kisses, the entire school had them on the pedestal for perfect relationship. They were the Cory and Topanga of John Quincy Adams High School. Their entire relationship was out in the pubic, every fight was noted, every makeup was smiled at, their relationship was something their entire school loved.

But they still managed to get their quiet moments. Together in Mayas apartment, or back in Lucas's home in Texas, they'd manage to steal away moments of privacy and just enjoy each other.

The sun was starting to rise, and the city had a low, busy, hum to it. Maya's mother was out for work, and Shawn had gone on one of his trips across the state. The apartment was completely silent, and Lucas had been resting on her bed after sneaking in a couple hours before. After sharing passionate kisses, the two had fallen into Maya's bed and had talked the next several hours away. Until they had finally dozed off to sleep with Maya's head on his bare chest.

She was the first to wake, blinking rapidly as she tried to remember what had happened. Maya sat up straight, rubbing her blue eyes and stretching her short arms. Carefully, she got herself out of bed, making sure not to wake Lucas. After a couple of moments, she finished with the bathroom and re-entered her room and sat down next to Lucas, looking down at him. He looked so happy, so content with life. A simple smile was in place as he breathed in and out, his blonde hair falling onto his smooth skin. Her smile grew, her dimples appearing onto her cheeks. She stroked him, her eyes growing softer at his shirtless body. With one hand she tucked her messy blonde hair behind her ear allowing the silence engulf the two of them. But Maya had never been one for the quiet, and even though it was nice she let her voice slowly start to fill it.

" _So what if I just wanna be a little bit out of my mind_

 _I let you take my heart and I like it_

 _So what if I happen to be a little bit out of my mind_

 _I better steal your heart and you'll like it_

 _And I don't think it's any kind of secret_

 _I feel you from a million miles away"_

Maya's head swayed slightly to the music in her head, her eyes closed. She hummed the tune not noticing the shift in Ranger Rick until he was sitting up as well and gazing fondly down at her.

"Why'd you stop pancake?"

Mayas eyes flew open, a smirk already in place. "Because I figured I could put my mouth to better use cowboy"

Lucas grinned, swooping downwards to give her a light peck on the cheek. "I think you used that pretty little mouth pretty well last night" he murmured against her skin. "But I think it has a different use right now." he finished pulling away from her.

As gently as he could, Lucas lifted her up, shaking his head at the giggles she let out. He placed her in his lap, letting her shift around until she was comfortable. "C'mon. Make Ranger Rick happy with your voice"

Rolling her eyes, Maya continued with the song picking up exactly where she left off.

" _And your love is the best thing that I got_

 _And it's only just begun but it's never gonna stop_

 _It's the best thing, the best thing that I got_

 _I know sometimes it seems like I_

 _Am just a little bit behind_

 _I get back on the beat and you know it_

 _And sometimes I can tell that I_

 _Am just a little out of time_

 _I make you skip a beat and I know it"_

Lucas nuzzled into her neck, giving gentle kisses along her collarbone. Maya struggled to remember the rest of the lyrics, her eyes closed once more, back arched like a cat. She breathed in heavily as Huckleberry made his way upwards, pausing briefly to urge her to continue. Swallowing, Maya thought hard, trying to sing the correct notes to the song she had decided was perfect for them.

" _But I don't think it's any kind of secret_

 _I think of you a billion times a day_

 _And your love is the best thing that I got-"_

Maya came to an abrupt stop as Lucas began nibbling on her earlobe. Giving up on the song, she turned her head to meet his, and picked up where the two left off last night.

Outside, the world rose for another day, the sun coming through the open window. The wind flooded the room as Lucas and Maya fell back onto the bed, breathing heavily. After catching her breath, Maya continued the song, determined to finish it. Her head on Lucas's chest, she sang the final four stanzas.

" _And it's only just begun but it's never gonna stop_

 _It's the best thing, the best thing that I got_

 _So don't feel lonely tonight_

 _You know I'll never be hard to find_

 _So don't go out of your mind_

 _You know I'll never be too hard to find_

 _I know sometimes it seems like I_

 _Am just a little bit behind_

 _I get back on the beat and you know it_

 _Your love is the best thing that I got_

 _And it's only just begun but it's never gonna stop_

 _It's the best thing, the best thing that I got"_

Maya paused, looking up at her Huckleberry. He was gazing down at her with such love and affection, that it took her breath away. She was never the kind of girl to hope for much, or to have something that she had to thank the universe for. But in the moment, as the sunlight hit his fair skin just the right way, and he smiled that smile he reserved for her, she thanked the universe for giving her this. For giving her _him_.

" _Your love is the best thing_

 _And it's only just begun_

 _It's the best thing"_


End file.
